Heal you
by CaramelandPopcorn10
Summary: It ain't always about relationships. That's what Finn learns from Princess Bubblegum when he get's dumped. The candy princess will do her best to heal him, maybe love him again too. Fubblegum, rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wooo. All aboard the ship Fubblegum shippers. I will revive this ship. I **_**MUST**_** revive this ship.**

Princess Bubblegum heard about Finn's recent breakup with Flame Princess from Jake, so she decided to pay him a visit.

The girl knocked on the door gently, the person who opened the door to be Jake.

"Sup, princess?" he asked, leaning on the door, Princess Bubblegum smiled.

"I'm here to see Finn if you don't mind," Jake nodded, pointing to upstairs. Bonnibel entered the tree house, giving Jake a 'thanks' before heading upstairs.

Princess Bubblegum reached the second floor, only to find a crying Finn on the ground. She walked over to him and crouched.

His face still had the tracks of his tears, bags under his eyes, his bear hat thrown somewhere, his mouth making sobbing and whimpering noises.

Bonni stroked Finn's hair gently, admiring his blonde locks.

"I-I don't understand, princess," he said, sniffling.

"I loved her with all of my heart!" he continued, tone filled with complete sadness. Princess Bubblegum gave him a sad smile.

"Finn, sometimes, you really love someone, and they like you back. But if that one person doesn't feel the love there anymore, you have to let go," explained Princess.

The boy stopped crying and sighed, hiccuping a few times.

"PB, what I'm going to do?..." asked Finn softly, energy drained from crying.

"Finn, it's best you stay single, it ain't always about relationships."

Finn looked towards Princess Bubblegum and smiled weakly.

"I guess you're right."

**A/N: Yush. Don't worry guys, Finn will be healed soon. So, we're not going straight to the fluff, friendships at being. We be startin' slow, 'mmkay? And also, please wait patiently for the next chapter, I'm kinda busy (and lazy), but I'll try to make two chapters when I update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Eh, not much to say here, I just decided to get off my lazy butt and continue this story.**

* * *

Finn woke up in the morning, he was still on the floor but covered with a blanket. Princess Bubblegum was really sweet, thought Finn.

Finn climbed down the stairs, careful not to fall. Jake was in the kitchen, humming while cooking the usual; bacon pancakes. Finn gave his brother a high five and sat at the table.

"Well you seem fine today dude," said Jake.

"Yeah, that little conversation with Peebs taught me somethin'." Finn said, picking BMO up to play a video game.

"What did she tell you?" questioned Jake as he brought two plates over, the delicious food on it.

"Nah, you wouldn't understand man." Finn put BMO down again, grabbing a fork and spoon.

-Timeskip to after breakfast-

Finn jumped out of his seat and landed in front of the door, he twisted the doorknob and slung his bag over his shoulders, sword in one hand.

"Where you going Finn?" asked Jake as he continued chomping on his food.

Finn adjusted his bear hat. "Gonna go out for a while, think I'll be back in the evening? I dunno."

Finn ran out and shut the door loudly.

"O-kay?"

Finn ran through the grassy fields, his sword swinging, the wind blowing his face, but that of course, didn't stop him.

He already had his mind on a destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Holy shiz I make chapters too short! I'll try to make chapters longer! If I can... Yeah.**

Finn stopped in front of the big gates of Candy Kingdom, the city that was usually full of bustling people.

He entered the kingdom, the sound of loud footsteps and voices filling his ears, sounds he hadn't heard in a long time.

The boy haulted in front of an especially big and tall building, it was none other than Princess' Bubblegum's home.

The banana guards guarding the place let Finn enter without words, they were 'expecting' him after all.

Peppermint Butler was in the hall, a tender smile on his face.

"Why hello, Finn! It's been a long time," Said the candy man, Finn nodded. "I guess so."

Finn then looked around the giant palace, Peppermint Butler chuckled. "If you are looking for Princess, she's in the kitchen." The corners of Finn's mouth went up. "Thanks!"

He ran into the direction leading to the kitchen, panting as he reached the small room.

"Ah, hi Finn!" Princess Bubblegum greeted with that breathtaking smile graced on her pink face. Although, Finn didn't see that, he was just friends.

"Hi Peebles!" Finn greeted back. "So, what are you baking?" he asked, placing his hands on the counter.

"Well, I'm trying to make buns!" Finn raised an eyebrow. "Buns? You do that all the time, Peebs!" The girl laughed.

"Finn, there are a lot more flavored buns than you expect," Princess explained. Just then, the pair heard a 'ding'.

"For example," The girl said, putting on her mitts, taking out a tray, smoke and smile wafting in the air.

"Smells good!" Finn said, examining the tray of buns on the table.

"Here, why don't you try one?" Princess Bubblegum handed the boy a bun, the smell filling his nose as he took it from her hands.

He licked his lips, biting into the sweet pastry, mixed flavours in his taste buds. Finn let out a muffled 'I love it', Bonni just giggled.

"Actually, this whole tray is filled with different kinds of mixed flavours," She said, poking the food. "And, they're all test subjects."

Finn's eyes lightened up, his mouth wide open and drool dripping down his chin.

The two gulped up the whole tray of the sweet buns, patting their stomachs contently.

"I had to admit Finn," Princess said closing her eyes. "this was quite fun." Finn nodded even if he knew she could not see it.

"It was."

Finn returned home and layed on the couch, Jake walked up to him and smirked. "So."

"So what?" Jake let out a 'tch', and sighed. "How was your _date_ with Princess?" Jake kept the smirk on, making Finn snort.

"We're just friends dude." Finn said flatly before dozing off into sleep.

"Whatever, man." Jake grunted and climbed up the stairs.

**A/N: I tried to make it long, but I couldn't fit more stuff in. Also, Jake's in a jerk-y mood, don't mind him. So OOC, right? I'm going to have to change that in future chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews! I honestly had no idea where this story was going to, but I'm glad people like it! Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Flame Princess sat on the edge of a cliff. She stared at the dark abyss, wondering what is like down there.

Suddenly, a huge fireball appeared in her hands, she tossed it into the depths of the dark, and it dissapeared.

She sighed and reached for the bottom, but of course, she couldn't touch it.

The fire girl missed Finn. She felt bad for just dumping him off like that. Besides, she still had feelings left for him.

She didn't know why she would leave him, maybe it was because of her temper, she got mad easily.

Flame Princess had tried to apologize with Finn, but he was hurt deeply, she didn't think he would take her back.

Lava tears began descending down her cheeks and onto the grassy field, the feeling of sadness swarming her.

Flame Princess stood up and clenched her fists. "Dangit!" She yelled loudly at no one, closing her eyes tightly.

Her breathing got heavy and she just bursted into sobs, falling onto the ground, knees supporting her.

After what seemed like eternity, she stopped. She hiccuped softly, then falling back on the grass, the wind blowing her tears away, she gulped, knowing it was time.

Finn had been hanging out with Princess Bubblegum lately, he found another side of her. He found out what he thought was jerky, nerdy, all those horrible stuff, turned to be the complete oppisite.

Finn ran into the kingdom and rushed into the palace, not caring about anything else. He loved being with her, just hours full of fun and happiness, heck, he almost felt the spark again.

The spark when he first met her.

Her eyes had a beautiful shade of pink, and she had that heart melting smile.

He knew she was the perfect girl.

"Peeebleeees?" Finn called out, he searched in every room for her, but she was gone.

Finn was about to enter the kitchen, he felt his foot step on something. His eyes went down, a piece of paper was under his shoe.

"Hm?" Finn picked the paper up.

_'Dearest Finn,_

_I have captured Princess Bubblegum. _

_I know how much you like her, more than me._

_So, you better come and agree to be my king, or else..._

_You know what happens._

_-FP'_

Finn groaned. He didn't expect her to do this, of course he didn't. Finn walked to the hall, finding a Peppermint Butler hiding under a table.

"F-Fin-" Finn sighed. "Yeah, I know. Can I borrow the phone?" The butler nodded, then resumed shaking.

Finn put the phone to his left ear, blowing some stray hair that was blocking his vision.

_"Hello?" _

"Sup. I'm going to need your assistance."

_"Ooh. Spill the details."_

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN. Mystery guy whoop whoop. Try to guess who the person is, answers will be reavealed in the next chapter.**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Oh gosh guys. Thanks a lot for supporting this story and all, but I'm afraid this story will not be continued. Yes, I know, disappointing, but I do this a lot. I don't understand why I can't finish my stories, it's probably how embarrassing they are. Well, anyway, I'm really sorry! But if anyone wants this story, perhaps I could give it to someone else? If you do want this story, please PM me. **

**-CaramelAndPopcorn10**


	6. Second Author's Note

**Hi guys! This is the second Author Note!**

**Finally, someone has decided to take this story and continue writing it.**

**If you would like to continue reading this story, I have handed it over to KayleeForAT on this site right here!**

**Thank you for taking your time in reading this little note here!**

**-CaramelandPopcorn10**


End file.
